


The Proverbial Butterflies

by miso_grace



Series: Jaydick Week 2016 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is nervous, First Dates, Fluff, JayDick Week, M/M, so are roy and kory, tim and damian are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miso_grace/pseuds/miso_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason are having their first date and Dick is uncharacteristically nervous. Tim and Damian are NOT helping</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proverbial Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth prompt of Jaydick Week 'First Date'  
> This is once again not beta-read, all mistakes are my own.  
> Characters aren't mine, DC owns them

“Grayson, you’re being pathetic!” Damian declared from where he was perched on Dick’s bed.

“You’re not helping at all.” Dick groused. His bedroom looked vaguely like a bomb had went off in it. Clothes were strewn everywhere. And in the middle of the chaos was Dick, all nervous and trying to figure out what to wear to his date with Jason. His first date with Jason. He suspected Damian had just come overt to laugh at his misery.

“I fail to see what the big deal is”, the young boy said. “It’s just coffee with Todd. Didn’t you always say that it’s not about appearances but what’s inside is what matters. Something sappy like that, I don’t remember exactly.”

Dick gaped at his little brother.

“Just wear a pair of Jeans and a nice sweater, you’ll be fine. Something that’ll accentuate your ass.” came a voice from the window. Dick spun around, almost falling over a pair of shoes in his haste.

“Tim!? What the hell are you doing here?”

Tim snorted at the other’s dishevelled appearance. “Babs said you’d go on your first date with Jason today. She also said you were a nervous mess because of that and I just had to check out the situation.”, he explained.

“Your assistance is not needed, Drake” Damian sneered.

“Oh, I’m not here to assist Dick, Demon Brat. It’s the opposite actually, I came here to laugh at him. Social butterfly Dick Grayson bested by a simple coffee date.”

“Could you to please stop it already?” Dick whined.

“Here, this is gonna be fine.” Tim said, throwing a pair of tight jeans and a V-neck shirt at him. “Why are you so nervous anyways? It’s so unlike you, you’re supposed to be the smooth one.”

“This is important to me, okay. So don’t judge!” Dick called from the en suite, voice muffled by the T-shirt. “So how do I look?” he asked once he finished changing.

“Well, well, someone’s smokin’ hot” Tim hollered.

“Drake, will you stop being so crude. You look acceptable, Grayson.” Damian grunted.

“Go get ‘im tiger!” Tim said while shoving Dick out of his room so he couldn’t change his mind again.

——

“Roy, will you please stoop shoving condoms in every single pocket of my outfit!” Jason groaned exasperated. This had been going like this all day long and he was this close to murdering Roy slowly and painfully.

“If I know Dick, and I do know Dick, you’ll need them.”

“We’re just getting coffee. And besides, I don’t put out on the first date.”

“Why not? That’s a stupid ‘rule’.”

“I’m not you Roy, I have some class.” he said, still trying to avoid to avoid his ‘best friend’

“You humans are weird.” Kory declared. “I don’t understand why you are expected to wait to experience pleasure and intimacy.” The alien princess floated into their living room.

Jason buried his head in his hands in defeat. “Not you too, Kory!”

“What?” Kory asked, cocking her head to the side. “Dick is very skilled in bed.”

Jason loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes he hated them. So very, very much. “I did not need to know that, Kory, thank you very much.”

“Does it not help you to know wether your partner is good in bed or not?”

“I, Kory,…no,…just..it’s weird enough already that Dick dated both of you, both of my best friends, I really don’t need visuals to go along with that, ok?” Jason explained. It was weird just thinking about it. IT didn’t really bother him, they’re lives weren’t normal anyways, but it was weird.

“Why not though? I mean, Dick is really hot and there is this thing does with is tongue…” Roy chimed in.

“Roy, no, just stop, seriously, I mean it, I don’t want to know it! Now, if you don’t have anything helpful to say, please piss off and let me get ready in peace.”

——

Dick was pacing in front of the Caffè. Jason was a few minutes late and he was already thinking of worst case scenarios. What if Jason would stand him up? What if something happened to Jason? “Get a grip, you’re being ridiculous!” He muttered to himself.

“Hey Dick, sorry I’m late, got stuck in traffic!” Dick whirled around to see Jason jogging up to him, looking apologetic.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, it’s okay. I know how Gotham traffic can get. Let’s go inside, shall we?” God, that was so not smooth, he thought.

“Sir, yes sir” Jason chuckled and mock saluted.

 

After they got over the initial awkwardness -what the fuck was wrong with them?- the date went quite well. “…And then Steph put Dami on his back. You should have seen his face it was hilarious! He’s still sulking because of that!” Dick said, close to crying with laughter.

“Oh so that’s why the little brat won’t talk to her and always glares at her!”

“Yeah, that and the fact that I think he has such a crush on her.” The older man responded.

“That is just too precious!”

“Don’t you dare tease him about it, Jay.”

Jason just looked at him. “Who, me? I wouldn’t dream of it, I don’t know where you got that idea from. But like, can you imagine Dami trying to court Steph. Giving her deadly weapons and love confessions concealed as insults. How does assassin wooing actually work? Mr & Mrs Smith style?” he snorted at his own idea.

Dick groaned. “Don’t try putting any ideas into his head! And anyways, he’s way to young, it’s just puppy love.”

“You try telling Damian that!”

“He also probably doesn’t even realise he has a crush in the first place.” Dick said, glaring at Jason for interrupting him.

“Well, you do have a point there. I’d love to keep talking with you but I do have to get ready for patrol at some point so, gotta go. And so do you, probably.” Jason got up.

“Yeah, unfortunately. I’d rather say here with you.” Dick was pouting.

“Sap.”

Dick rolled his eyes at that and got up as well. “We should do this again sometimes soon, it was really nice. Maybe a dinner and a movie?” He suggested, looking at Jason warily. He know how skittish the other man could get when it came to acknowledging his feelings.

Jason hesitated for a moment and then, “I, yeah we should Dickie.”

“Awsome. See you on patrol?”

“I suppose. You know, your chances might improve if you bring Chinese.” Jason said with a smirk before he turned and left. Dick stood there, grinning like a fool, before heading home as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ misograce


End file.
